


Date Night || {NSFW} Kiba x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can I please have a one shot with Kiba where it's date night and reader is cooking dinner and wearing a new dress that Ino got her, and when Kiba sees the reader he just can't keep his hands off of her and they just end up having sex right there? Thank you so much. Your writing is out of this world :)
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Date Night || {NSFW} Kiba x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Can I please have a one shot with Kiba where it's date night and reader is cooking dinner and wearing a new dress that Ino got her, and when Kiba sees the reader he just can't keep his hands off of her and they just end up having sex right there? Thank you so much. Your writing is out of this world :)

Once a week you and Kiba Inuzuka have a date night. You cook a nice dinner before you come home from his training for the day. Then you settle in on the couch for a romantic movie, which he hates, but he’ll watch because it makes you happy. And the night is always finished off with a late-night walk before settling into bed. 

But tonight... Tonight Kiba’s animal instincts said it was going to be different. 

He watched you. Your figure standing at the counter, chopping up the vegetables to go along with dinner The light from the chandelier above the kitchen table illuminating every inch of you. Kiba let out a low growl as he watched you. Your new dress hanging from your body, just begging for him to rip it off. 

Kiba walked up behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist, sliding his hands down your thighs. You stopped cutting the carrot you were working on and turned your head to him as his soft lips met your cheek. “Kiba, I’m trying to get dinner finished.”

Kiba dug his nails into your hips. “Dinner can wait.” He rubbed the soft material of your dress. “I wanna know where you got this dress, it’s about to leave your body.”

You giggled at him as his hands trailed up your side, pulling the dress with it and exposing your skin. A chill hit you as the cold air around you touched your exposed skin. Kiba’s hand slowly made its way in between your thighs, rubbing the material of your panties. He slowly moved the material to the side and made circles around your clit. Your knees went weak and you leaned against him. “Kiba...” You wrapped your hand around his head, tugging on his hair as his finger plunged in and out of your now dripping core.

Your legs were threatening to give out as Kiba relentlessly pleasured your sex. As your walls started to close around his fingers a low, devilish huff came from Kiba. He pulled his fingers away and your walls clamped onto nothing. A whine erupted from your lips as you begged him. “Please... Kiba.”

Kiba grabbed your arms and turned you to face him, placing his hands on the back of your thighs and helped you climb up onto the counter. His strong hands gripped your waist, pulling you to the edge of the counter. “Can’t wait to slip into that pretty pussy of yours baby girl. You’re so wet for me already.”

His words caused a shudder to run through you. Just the sound of his belt being undone had you writhing. “I need you Kiba... please.”

Another growl sounded from him as his hands returned to your thighs, leaving marks on your soft skin. “Well then let me show you what I’ve got for you baby girl.”

As the words left his lips he thrust into you, leaving you speechless as a rush of pleasure washed over you. Tingles ran through your body as Kiba pounded in and out of you, no signs of slowing down. Your hands ran down his back, leaving small scratch marks as you did, not quite hard enough to break the skin. Kiba winced a little but didn’t change his pain. “You’re so tight, baby. So perfect for me.”

You could feel yourself nearing your release as the seduction in his voice was threatening to overload your senses. “I’m-I’m so close Kiba.”

Kiba let his hand travel to your clit, rubbing circles around it as he continued to pound into you. “Then let it all out, baby. I wanna feel you come against my cock.” His pace changed some, it was more desperate as he chased his release. As he felt your walls tighten against his cock a small grunt came from him. “Just like that baby.”

A small strangled sound came from the back of Kiba’s throat as his thick ropes of hot cum painted your walls white. Kiba planted one last kiss on your lip as he caught his breath. You let the kiss linger, not wanting to lose the passion that you guys had just shared.

The sound of water bubbling over the pot and hitting the burner interrupted the two of you, pulling you back to earth. “Shit, the food.” Kiba moved from you and let you hop down. “Damn you Kiba Inuzuka. You couldn’t have waited until later for this?” You opened the over and let out a sigh of relief as you saw the food was fine. 

Kiba laughed. “You can’t act like you didn’t want it as much as I did. You were begging for me.”

You walked up to him and placed your hand on his chest. “Just let me finish dinner before you try to jump me again.”

Kiba looked your figure up and down. “You might have to change out of that dress then.”

A small, playful slap hit his chest as you turned back to the stove. “Control yourself you dog.”


End file.
